Mah Ghetto Life
by Bloodrops and Teardrops
Summary: Four ghetto kids try to brave the ghetto life.With pregnancy, killings, and shootings their whole life is down hill from there... or is it? A new twist. Not going to find any Punk Rock here. Zutara and Taang. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when four teens come from the most ghetto school in San Francisco to go to a rich school with preppy people?! Hi my name is Zuko and you could join me and my friends trying to brave the next three or four years of our high school lives with very foreign people. **

**Zuko's Friends:**

**Katara: 14**

**Aang: 13 1/2**

**Toph: 13 ½**

**Zuko: 14 ½**

**A/N: Zuko and Katara are about the same age so that means Zuko doesn't have a scar but he is still hot tempered.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Zuko's hand shot down to turn off the alarm clock. "_Ugh, great! First day of sophomore year and I'm expecting to meet up with my friends… BUT noooo, I have to go to a school with rich kids who are going to give disgusting looks right when I walk through the door. Oh well! I'll just beat them up! _

Zuko snickered to himself at the thought of it. He easily got out of his bed and walked over to the closet.

_Hmmmm… What to where? Ah ha! Perfect._

Zuko put on his red tee with G-Unit pants, black Air force Nikes and an all black San Francisco cap. His cell phone rang to the ring tone of: "Walk It Out".

"Hello?"

"Hey Zuko!"

"Oh hey Aang. What's up?"

"Well this year I wanted to go to Mission High School, where you go but my granddad said he didn't want me to go to a trash school so he made me go to Sunset Boulevard High School instead. Heh."

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Aang you're going to the school Am going to!"

"Great! Oh and Toph's going too. Bye."

_This is tight. Toph and Aang are going to that school too. Hopefully Katara goes. I doubt it. _

"Zuko! Time to drive you to school!"

Zuko cringed at his uncle's loud voice.

"Damn! Do you have to be so loud? ", Zuko said to his uncle as he walked down the stairs. He slammed the car door and got out his iPod. He lip singed to 'Blow The Whistle, Get It Shawty and to a few more songs until he got there. He looked out the window.

_Oh perfect! All a them are wearing expensive close but that girl with the fake Baby Phat pants looks like Katara. _The Girl turned her head around and Zuko's mouth dropped open. _It is Katara!_ Behind her stood Aang and Toph. Zuko walked over to her and gave Toph and Katara a hug and Aang a high five and a pat on the back.

" Ah didn't know you were coming here." Katara said.

The school bell rang and the four of them walked inside. Katara was wearing a blue tank top with her Baby Phat jeans and white Jordans. Toph was wearing a green parka with a white tube top, a skirt with white K-Swiss shoes and Aang was wearing a black and orange tee that read 'BRING THE HOOD BACK' with black K-Swiss shoes.

All four of them walked through the hallway to the office. Some kids gave them weird looks. A teenage boy about the age of Zuko gave Zuko a look of disgust. Zuko gave him a look that said ' I'll get you back motha fucka'. They walked into the office and they were all surprised at who was there.

**Heh…heh. Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanx for reading!-zutarian4life**


	2. Azula

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but my computer was on some kind of crack. One more thing if any you review on how racists this story is, might I remind you I am ghetto so don't waste your breath. **

" Azula!" Zuko said with disgust as he walked into the office with the rest of the crew.

"Oh look girls it's my pitiful brother." Azula sneered. Ty Lee just stayed quite and smirked along with Mai. "What are you doing with _those_ kind of people?" Azula glared daggers at Aang, Toph, and especially Katara.

"That isn't any of your damn business!" Just as Zuko said this Principal Roku interrupted the little conversation.

"Is there a problem young man?"

"Uhhh. No Sir, I was just talking with my sister." Nervousness was clear in Zuko's voice.

"I see." Principal Roku still suspicious of the situation spoke to Azula. "Azula, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Of course you didn't Sir. He's new here." Azula said in a monotone voice.

"Ah! So you are the new students I've been expecting!" Roku turned to look at Azula and her posse. "You may leave now Miss Hatogake." Azula gave a slight nod and snapped her fingers. Mai and Ty Lee followed after her as if they were dogs.

Roku turned back to face Zuko and the rest of his friends. "Will all of you please come into my office." They gave a nod. They were all anxious. They didn't want to get suspended the first day of school. As they entered the office they sat down on a huge couch that was placed in front of Roku's desk.

"Now, what are your names?" Katara rose up first "My name is Katara and these are my friends Zuko, Toph, and Aang." She pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Thank You Miss Katara. I will now give you all your class schedules" He handed them all their schedules for the first semester.

The gang all looked at their schedules and gasped.


	3. Are you in?

**Thanks everybody for all the reviews!!**

Zuko walked home slowly from school. He felt that bad news was waiting for him when he got home to his uncle, instead he pondered over the idea that he and his friends were all going to be in the same classes together. He reached in his pocket for his key. Zuko was really anxious and he didn't even know why. Zuko walked into his house wondering what awaited him and when he entered the living room there, sitting on the couch was his uncle Iroh. Iroh was sitting there with his legs crossed and with his folded hands on his lap. He had a worried expression on his face. Zuko instantly began to sweat. _I knew it!_

"Uncle… what's wrong?"

"Kuzon."

Kuzon. One of Zuko's best friends since he was a small boy.

"H-he… got-"

"He got what Uncle!"

"H-he got… sh-shot. He got shot on Potrero Street. The funeral is this Friday at seven."

With that Iroh got up and went into the kitchen. Zuko stood there trying to process everything. He felt hot tears form in the back of his eyes. Zuko quickly ran up the stairs and when he got to his room he flung himself on his bed. Instead of crying his eyes out he just stared at the ceiling like a robot.

_Kuzon…_

"_So, you comin' or what?" _

"_To where Jose?"_

"_You know what I'm talking about Kuzon! The shooting tonight against the Crips. So what do you say?"_

"_Fine. I'll go since I really don't have a choice."_

"_Good" Jose said in a 'right-choice" voice._

**A/N: Spanks people for all the reviews. I'm trying to update quickly but I'm a youth worker at an all girls program. Next chapter I will tell the story on how Kuzon got killed.**

**-cArLa **


	4. Kuzon

**K peeps, this is going to be the story on how Kuzon gets killed. Enjoy!!**

"_Wait Kuzon! I figured the Crips are gon' do a drive by. Do you have a plan?"_

" _Well if they gon' do a drive by then it'll be hella quick and we can just take cover."_

"_No Kuzon, we gotta kill some of them!"_

_The Crips watched until the Bloodz let there guard down. This was it! Jose had his back turned so did Oscar and Roki. They shot them… _ALL _of them except Kuzon. They hated him more than the other ones for a reason. Kuzon saw all his friends, his _family_ get shot._

_He grabbed his own gun, it was too late. A Crip snuck up on him and hit Kuzon on the back of his head but not hard enough to knock him out. All of the Crips ganged up on Kuzon. _

"_You little piece of shit!" One of the Crips said._

"_You'll pay for what you did to mah brotha!"_

_The Crip kicked him in the gut and he shoved Kuzon's face down with his foot. Kuzon was hopeless. Wait, he still had the gun! He tried to shoot but one Crip grabbed a knife and stabbed him on the wrist. Kuzon cried out in agony._

"_Let's kill him now!"_

"_Not yet"_

_The Crip grabbed the bat he had with him and hit Kuzon's ribs and broke a most of them. This was it… Kuzon was going to die. The Crip grabbed Kuzon's gun and pointed it at his head. _

"_Now you'll see how mah brother felt bitch!"_

_Bang! He shot Kuzon. The Crips heard an ambulance and quickly got away from Kuzon._

"Those bitches will pay." Zuko said to himself with a scowl on his face. He dialed Katara's number. Kuzon was even closer to Katara.

"Hi Zuko!"

"Hey… Katara."

"Zuko, what's wrong ."

" Well… K-K-Katara, it's 'bout Kuzon."

"What happened to Kuzon? He flunked again or something?"

"No Katara this is serious! Kuzon… got shot by the Crips. I'm sorry."

Zuko heard nothing after he said that. She had hung up on him. He sighed and got into bed. _Mah life is… a living hell!_

Hope you all like this chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews!


	5. Promise

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you for all the reviews. throws Hershey kisses ----------------- cArLa R.**

"Katara! Hold up!" Zuko yelled as he ran down the street trying to catch up to her.

Katara sighed and made a shaky stop. "Yes Zuko?" It was clear she had been crying all night. Her voice was so raspy. Zuko felt sorry for her. Katara and Kuzon were practically cousins. He walked up to her and met her face to face. Zuko pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Katara. We'll get through this. I promise." Katara sobbed into his shirt. "I hope so Zuko, I really do." Zuko pulled out of the hug and met Katara's blue eyes. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't know if it was because he felt sorry for her or that cheek was calling out for him to kiss it, either way it felt nice to show his affection for her. Katara gave him a small smile. Even if the kiss was for a split second Zuko started to have stronger feelings for this girl and his crush developed more into love.

"Hey Katara. Why not after school we go to the mall with Aang and Toph?" Katara smiled up at Zuko. "Sure… why not."

They entered the school hallway and saw Aang running toward them but he didn't have his cheerful expression like he usually has. Aang stopped in front of them and stared down at his feet for a few seconds before speaking.

"…I heard." Aang let tear run down his cheek. He chuckled as he remembered a funny memory of Kuzon. " He was a great guy. Any ways," Aang sighed "Toph is on her way here. She said she was going to make t-shirts with Kuzon's picture on it. One for all of us." Aang, Katara and Zuko continued to talk until Toph came.

"Whassup Toph." Aang said in a soft voice. "Nothing much but I got the t-shirts." She held up the on of the t-shirts. It had Kuzon's picture. Kuzon was doing the Thizz Face and underneath the picture it said: 'R.I.P. One and only Kuzon.' Toph tossed one at Zuko, Katara and Aang. They all put one on.

Getting through the day was tough for the Gaang with all the confusing and mixed thoughts of Kuzon in there minds they could hardly focus. When the bell rang to announce the school day was over Zuko made a sigh of relief. The gang met outside of Sunset Boulevard High School. "So are we going to the mall or not because I brought the car." Toph questioned with a raised eyebrow. Toph was rich but she decided to hang out with the lower class kids other than the rich stuck up snobs. The lower class kids were more down to earth. Yes Toph could drive. She would leave the window slightly opened so she could hear the car's motors and people's footsteps. "Yeah we're still going." Katara answered for Zuko. They all got in to the car. Katara and Zuko in the backseat and Aang riding shotgun. "Katara why don't I put on your favorite song." Zuko said. "Sure if you know which one it is 'cause I ain't sayin' shit." Zuko put on 'Lean Like A Cholo'. He turned back around and to face Katara and smirked. Katara blushed. She couldn't help it he looked really handsome when he smirked.

"Do you know the whole song Katara?" Zuko asked as he sat back down. "Well duh retard. It's mah favorite song." "Well then sing it." Katara smirked. "Gladly."

All the homies they know what i mean  
baby let me show u how i lean(Like a cholo)

lean back bounce in the club  
when we do a dance ya we do it like what

(like a) like a cholo

go side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
like a cholo

all up in the club ten deep  
lookin for some hynas  
we on the pree  
i need a bad one a real freak  
find them at the dance floor so don't sneak

damn i like you i like you but i really want her  
shes that type i can tell let me get into deep and take her back to the hotel  
but right now i'm on the move  
show this little momma how a gangsta groove

i don't do a whole lot just enough  
lean side to side keep my elbows up  
like this and like that  
all the girls know where the real g's at  
you could find us way up in the back  
whatching that ass bounce like a low low

i lean like a cholo  
side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side

like a cholo  
i'm brown i get down  
the girls love how i lean  
like a G to the beat blue and white MJ's on my feet

i'm lookin real good i'm so hood  
gotta stay clean if u know what i mean

pockets full of feria  
mucho dinero look me in my eyes tell me papi te quiero

let me do my dance u do yours  
shakin what u got till ur sweating out your pores

just like that ya i like that

im a perro trying to chase that cat  
hey DJ won't u play that same track  
(wind it back) i can lean to that

now she wants me  
and i aint going home solo cuz i lean like a cholo  
side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
like a cholo

all the homies they know what i mean  
baby let me show u how i lean like a cholo

lean back bounce in the club  
when we do a dance ya we do it like what like a cholo

all the homies they know what i mean  
baby let me show u how i lean like a cholo

lean back bounce in the club  
when we do a dance ya we do it like what like a cholo.

"Ha! Told you I could sing the whole song."

"You sing the Spanish parts so well." Zuko said shaking his head a bit.

"Das 'cause am half Mexican bitch!" Katara half yelled.

Zuko chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yup yup! I love that song and I chose Katara to be half Mexican because she does kinda look like a latina. Review!!**

* * *


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Thank you for the reviews. The Most awesomest peeps are ****zukoswifey and kit kat coco bar. ****I luv ya guys.**

"_Pass the noodles please." Katara said to Zuko. "Katara, do you think we should take the kids to see the Avatar Parade." Zuko questioned Katara as he passed the noodles. "Of course! I already sent Aang the letter that we will be arriving." Zuko sighed. Katara furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "What? You don't want to go Fire Lord Zuko?" Zuko rubbed his nape. "…ummmmmm." Out of nowhere Zuko heard 'The Fire Lord's in trouble, the Fire Lord's in trouble, the fire- Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

Zuko shot up from his bed. Beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Woah! Fucked up dream." He got out from his bed and took a hot shower. He put on his 'R.I.P. Kuzon' shirt, jeans and sneakers.

_**Toph**_

Toph got to school early that morning. She sat on the bench in front of the school and began to eat her brownie she had bought that morning. Toph's ears twitched.

"Yeah. That one eating the brownie. She is so conceited and she doesn't belong here… she's too ghetto. Her other ghetto friends don't belong here either." A girl whispered to her friend while pointing at Toph. Toph stood up and tossed her brownie aside. "Why don't you say that to mah face bitch?!" Katara, Zuko and Aang were crossing the street. "Don't you fucking talk smack 'bout me!" Katara saw a large crowd forming. She squinted and saw Toph screaming at another girl. She ran to Toph._ Toph you don't want to get expelled again for starting a fight! _"Toph! Chill! Don't fight her!" Toph smirked. "Why not?! I can beat this bitch up like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.


	7. Ouch! That Hurt!

**Hopefully you are all excited for this chapter. It's been sitting on my mind for awhile and I think I have cobwebs where this used to be. I've been busy giving evil looks to Dodger fans that ****INVADED**** San Francisco. The Giants were so ****close**** to winning!! DX**

"Do you_ want _to go to juvenile Tiny? Do you want make your life harder?" Katara said. _ She used my nickname? She never uses it unless she's serious! _ Toph's smirk widened. "… Anything to prove myself." With that Toph punched the girl in the stomach. The girl grunted as she fell back to the ground. Two boys and a girl joined in and as they did Zuko and Aang joined in. The girl on the ground got up and put her to fists up to protect her face as Toph punches were aiming everywhere. Another girl was fighting with Katara. Katara hit first _Bad move. I might go to juvenile for starting a fight! I should've let her hit first. _The girl scratched her collar bone. She cried in agony. Now that pissed Katara off. It was a huge scratch. Blood was dripping from the scratch and some of the blood was running down her belly and seeping through her shirt. Katara grabbed the girl from her hair and brought her head down to her knee. Katara kept hitting her with her.

Zuko was fighting a guy with light brown hair and he was probably a little bigger than Zuko was. The guy made the first move and hit him on the shoulder._ Ha! Bad move._ _But that could leave a bruise. _Just as Zuko was going to kick him on the groin. He heard a bell but it wasn't the usual school bell. He saw Aang on the ground groaning. Toph was stopped punching and Katara had a huge scratch, the girl she was fighting was back in the crowd as her friends were holding her.

"**Students who were involved in the fight please go to the infirmary. You are suspended for the rest of the month. When you come back we will discuss the charges." **It was Principal Roku on the blow horn. It was written all over his face that he was disappointed. The crowd went away and some people that were part of the crowd stayed to help their friends. Katara and Toph walked over to Aang. Katara was limping and had hand on Toph's shoulder. Zuko saw them walking toward Aang and joined them. Toph gave Katara for Zuko to hold then she got down on her knees and felt Aang's pulse. She turned back to Zuko and Katara and gave them a nod to signal them that Aang was fine. Aang fluttered his eyes open. Toph smiled. "God, you're tough bitch. I saw how that guy was pounding you." Aang gave a small smile. With that Toph picked him up and the whole Gaang walked to infirmary.


	8. Nicknames and an Invite

**Kay kay, hope you like this chapter! Love the people who leave nice reviews but I need more peeps to review pweeze! pouts **

Zuko and Katara were walking home together since Katara could barely stand. Toph couldn't help her because she was in trouble with her parents and she was driving Aang and back home. _I can't believe I used Tiny, Toph's nickname. I barely use __anybody's__ nickname. I don't even remember them. _Katara stared at the cement. _Let's see… Zuko's is… Sad Boy, Aang's is… Joker and mine nickname is… oh, Giggles! _ Katara giggled as she remembered her nickname. Zuko arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" As Zuko asked the question Katara put a hand to her head. Everything was blurry and she was starting to get dizzy. She felt as she was spinning herself but couldn't stop. Zuko saw her falling and grabbed her by the hem of her pants, Katara's head just inches away from the hard cement ground. _It's probably the scratch. She's losing blood. Those bitches in the infirmary didn't do shit to heal it. Guess I gotta bring her to mah uncle. _With that Zuko picked her up and carried her bridal style and walked to his house.

_Earthquake!!! Earthquake!!!! _Katara felt someone shaking and she kept muttering earthquake. _What the hell? _Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. "Katara there's no earthquake."

"n-nh, huh!" Katara slowly opened her eyes and saw Zuko's face. She giggled. "Oh, Zuko you bad boy!" Zuko blushed deeply. He got an arousal. "Katara wake up!!"

Katara sat up. "Where am I?" She said squinting at the bright fluorescent light. "You're at my house. You fainted while we were walking. "Are you fuh _real _Sad Boy?" "Yes I am fuh real Giggles and why did you use my nickname?" Katara sighed. "Uh, I don't know. Can you please take me home?" Wow she was probably delirious. "Sure I'll ask Uncle if he can drive us."

When Katara got home she looked through the mail. Her eyes lit up at what she saw. An invite from her friend Suki. She opened the envelope. Inside was a small card. On the front it read 'Throwing A Party Foo!'. Inside the invitation was a note.

_Sup Ma Bitch! How you doin'. Mizz you like fuck! Haha! Seli wrote this hella funny poem. Here it is:_

_We brown n' proud no doubt about it_

_MEXICAN PRIDE run out n' shout it_

_Cuz we Mexicans b all about it_

_So grab the flag n' raise it to the sky_

_N' watch the eagle fly wit pride_

_No otha country can compare_

_Dey all look at us wit despair_

_Cuz we r the true brown crew_

_We latinos foo!_

_See dis shit iz hella sick! Hope you cum to ma party! _

_-Army Bitch_

**Saw this poem on my friend's My Space and I just had to put it in here, oh and about the nicknames well that's our thing giving each other nicknames. chuckles Mines Fishie and my best friend's is Chili Fries. Hope you liked this chapter next chapter will be the party and we get to meet there friends. jumps up Yays! REAVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	9. Start of the Party!

**This is the start of the party. This is a week after Katara got the scratch so it's almost healed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! – Carla R. **

'_Now I can't get you out of my system. You know what you do to me. You d-' _Katara's phone was ringing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost ready Toph."

"Damn Katara! You take forever. It's not a freaking wedding we're going to!"

"I just gotta pick out my outfit." Katara said through the phone as she paced in front of her closet.

"Fine. I'll pick you up last." Toph said getting tired of the argument. "But you better be ready when I come!"

"Don't worry I will." Katara hung up and threw the phone onto her bed. She put a finger on her chin. After a few more minutes of consideration she decided to try on every outfit she can think of.

Tank top after tank top. Skirt after skirt but nothing. She looked all the way in the back of her closet and she found a short sleeve hoodie. It was white with light blue hearts and stars. Katara smiled to herself. She took off her bathrobe and put on a bra then a light blue tank top and her hoodie on top. Then she put on her under wear and jean capris. Katara went to the bathroom and took off the towel that was on her head, grabbed her brush that was in the cabinet and started to untangle her hair. After she untangled her hair she put most of her bangs on the side of her face and put up all her hair into a ponytail with blue and white knockers. _Next… accessories. _Katara thought to herself. She put on big white hoops and a few blue bracelets. After the accessories she put on blue ballet flats. Katara looked at herself in the mirror. She was missing something. She went back to her purse and looked through it for her lip gloss. When she found it she went back to the mirror and put some on. Katara looked at herself again. _All done! _ She heard a honk and looked out her window. It was Toph. She grabbed her purse and raced downstairs.

"I'll be back at 11!" She yelled to Sokka.

"Whatever, but no dancing with boys!" Sokka yelled back. He heard the door slam.

"Hey guys." Katara said as she sat in the back seat with Zuko.

"Hey." Zuko and Aang said in unision.

"It's a miracle! You're ready!" Toph said throwing her hands up. Katara glared at her. She looked at Aang. "So Aang, how you feeling?"

"Better. What about you?"

"Better." Katara smiled.

"You mean you haven't fainted?" Zuko smirked. Katara looked at him and blushed. He looked really handsome and smelled good too. He was wearing his earring, a dark red hoodie with black flames, a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans.

"No." Katara sunk into her seat and blushed even more.

"Okay since you two in the back are done flirting we can leave." Toph said as she started the engine. Now it was Zuko's turn to blush. They got to Suki's house in less than forty minutes. "Whoo! Finally." Toph said as she got out of the car and started to stretch. Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Katara walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell. Suki was the one who opened the door. "Katara! Oh my God, I hella missed you!" Katara giggled. "I missed you too." Katara hugged her friend. Suki said hi to the rest of the Gaang and went inside with the Gaang following after her. The place was packed.

Zuko saw some familiar teenage boys coming toward him. "Whassup Sad Boy!" The lead boy yelled. "Hey Dreamer." Zuko said as he gave him a high five and a pat on the back. Dreamer walked over to Toph. "You know, your nickname should be Sexy instead of Tiny." Dreamer said seductively as he leaned his chest closer to Toph's. Aang felt as if his head was going to explode. "You know Kozhi, your nickname should be Retard instead of Dreamer." Toph shot back. Kozhi rolled his eyes and got off of her and walked over to Katara. He was about to say something when Katara answered no. "Dammit!" He muttered. "She's all yours Sad Boy." He said to Zuko then walked away. Zuko blushed."Uuuhhh, Katara? Do you wanna dance?" Katara blushed. "Okay."

**Cliffy! hides from angry mob Sorry but I just had to stop here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! Luv ya'll!!**


	10. Like Fire

**Hey peeps! Hopefully, most of you read my drabbles. [Body Of A God Drabbles REVIEW!! **

MGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGL

Zuko and Katara grabbed hands lightly and Zuko led her onto the dance floor. Aang and Toph just sat down at a near by table. "A Bay Bay" came on so Zuko got behind Katara and they started to dance bouncing slightly. They started pretty far apart at first but at every song they inched closer and closer and more people came on the dance floor. By the seventh song Katara and Zuko were so close that he had his hands on her waist and her butt was pressed against his groin. Not so far away from them were Toph and Aang dying of boredom. Toph sighed andAang was battling with his conscience.

_Katara and Zuko are dancing so I should ask Toph._

_No! That would make her think that you have a crush on her._

_But I do!_

_Just, be aloof._

Aang heard a slow song come on. _Should I as- _"Hey Joker! Wanna dance?"

"Huh?" Aang shook his head breaking away from his thoughts and looked to his side. "I said do you wanna dance?"

Aang blushed and smiled. " Yeah, sure." They walked to the dance floor. Aang put his hands on her waist and Toph put her arms on around his neck.

As a slow song came on Zuko brought Katara face to face and his arms around her waist. Katara put her hands on his shoulders and laid her head against his chest. "You're a good dancer."

"You too, but not the best of the girls I've danced with." Katara's head shot up. "Hey!" Zuko smirked. "I'm playin'." Zuko smirked. "Oh." Instead of Katara returning her head to Zuko's warm chest she looked into his eyes. Without noticing they were both leaning their faces closer and stopped dancing. They were just centimeters away and Katara could feel Zuko's hot breath under her nose and against her lips. She closed the space and moved her lips slowly against his so she could savor the moment. Katara didn't know why but it just felt right, every movement of his lips against hers made her body feel like it's on fire but in a good way.

MGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGL

**Yea yea. They kissed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Read my other story 'Body Of A God Drabbles' and **_**REVIEW!!!**_


	11. Major Action!

**Finally! I got this finished! Please excuse my absence. I got appendicitis and I had to get surgery. The story is about to get very twisted but no worries the Zutara will still be there.**

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Aang gasped as he and Toph were dancing on the carpeted floor. Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" Toph said. Aang turned to her. "Can't you feel… feel how damn close Zuko and Katara are?" That's when it hit Toph. She felt heat radiating from Zuko and Katara. She suddenly got really upset. "Are you jealous… Aang?" Toph said putting a hand on her waist. "Of course not babe! I'm just surprised. I would tell you who I like, but it's not the right time." Toph sensed he was telling the truth but what concerned her was that girl he was talking about and something else. _He called me babe!_

Zuko & Katara

Katara started to play with Zuko's hair and Zuko fiddling with her shirt. He decided to make the kiss more heated by moving his tongue along hers. Katara immediately accepted. A few seconds later both teenagers were out of breath but still craved for more, and they were starting to get an audience. Zuko took Katara's hand and led her down a hall way and into a room. Once they got in the room they pressed their lips against each other. Katara was slowly taking off Zuko's sweater and he was unzipping her jeans. They were both sure this is how they could express their love. Katara pulled away from the kiss. Zuko knew what she would say.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Huh?" Zuko shook his head. He expected an 'I love you' or an 'I'm ready'.

"A condom." Katara repeated.

"Oh, right!" Zuko searched his pockets and then the cabinets of the room until he found a condom on a nightstand. _Yes! _He put the condom in his jean pocket and went back to Katara to continue their activity. Minutes passed and with each second their teen hearts beating faster. Clutching and tearing off of clothes Katara told him that she was ready; making sure the condom was on right he pressed into her entrance and let the next hour slip away.

Toph & Aang

Toph raised her eyebrows. "Woah! Major action!" Aang turned to her. "Huh?!" Toph put on an innocent face. "Nothing!" Oblivious, Aang got back to dancing.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ******


	12. It Can't Be Right!

**Next chapter! Takes place on Sunday. **

MGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLM

Katara was looking at her MySpace when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. _God dammit Sokka! Can't you leave me alone! _"What the hell do you want Sokka?!"

"It's not Sokka, it's Toph!" Katara blushed. "My bad, come in!" Toph walked into the room and sat on Katara's bed. She sighed. "Is something wrong Toph?" Katara asked walking over to her. Toph turned to her and waited few moments of hesitation to tell her. " I know what you did with Zuko at the party." Katara was too shocked to answer her with a cover up. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do, and girl I brought that pregnancy thingy where you could see if you're pregnant or not, so… do you wanna try it?"

"What?! I used a condom!"

"Yeah, but condoms aren't a 100 percent secure. Just try it Giggles!" Toph said handing it out to her. Katara, a little embarrassed, took it and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes in the bathroom Katara opened the door and handed it to Toph. "Alright Giggles, this takes about 5 minutes to tell you if you're pregnant or not." Katara sat down in front of her computer and took her phone. She set the alarm clock. "Toph I _really _doubt I'm pregnant." Toph shrugged. "Ya never know." After 5 minutes they heard a beep. Katara ran over to it before Toph even stood up from the bed.

"Oh no… this-this can't be right, POSITIVE!"

MGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGMLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGMLMGLMGLMGMLGMLGMGLGMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLMGLM

**UH OH! – BloodropsandTeardrops**


	13. Eavesdropping

**Thank you for the reviews people! Hope you enjoy this chapter. BloodropsandTeardrops **

_Chapter 13_

"Hue puta! Diosito ayuda me!" Katara yelled pacing across the room, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Huh?" Said Toph with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I _said_ Oh fuck, Lord help me!"

"_Oh…_ Katara why don't you just take the test again, it could be wrong."

"No Toph it can't be wrong. It's a machine!"

"JUST TAKE IT AGAIN!" Toph yelled extremely upset that she was doubted by her best friend. Katara cringed as her voice rose in volume. "Fine." She spat. She repeated the same process and after five minutes it showed a blue plus indicating it was positive. "SHIT!" Katara sobbed. Toph ran to her and patted her back. "It's alright, just get an abortion." Toph stated simply as if it was nothing. Katara's eyes widened. "No! I-I can't. I won't! It's my _baby._" Toph sighed. "Don't forget… It's Zuko's baby too." Katara glared at the phone as if it was some kind of weapon that would destroy her life. "You're right, I have to tell him." Katara reached for the phone but Toph got it out of her grasp. "No! You can't tell him yet, he won't believe you! Just give it a few weeks."

"Okay, I don't even want to tell him yet."

"Hey Kat."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to sleepover?"

"Okay, thanks Toph." Katara said very softly as they hugged.

"I'll go home and pack my stuff Giggles. Wanna come wit me?"

"Sure thing."

Little did Katara know that Sokka had been listening to their conversation and as soon as he heard them walking towards the door he backed away and ran through the small hallway to get back to his cozy spot in front of the television. Katara and Toph walked down the stairs and out on the sidewalk. Katara lived in the Hispanic infested parts of town. Every time she walked out her door she knew someone. They got to the bus stop when they saw both Aang and Zuko walking towards them.

"Hey Toph! Hey Katara!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Hey." Toph and Katara said in unision.

Zuko smirked. "Hey Katara."

Katara blushed and pulled Toph aside.

"Toph I think I should tell him now. I just want to get over it." Katara spoke in a hushed whisper.

"No! Just give it at least a week."

"A week, okay." Katara said calmly nodding her head. They walked back to Zuko and Aang.

"We gotta go. Have a n-nice day." Aang told them mostly to Toph.

Toph smiled and blushed and waved goodbye with her hand. Aang smiled back.

_End of Chapter 13_

**A little bit of Taang! I promise I will update for you as soon as possible! XOXOXOXO**


	14. What's Up With Sokka?

**New chapter! Sleepover!! IMPORTANT: I've changed the Gaang's ages. So here they are**

**Aang and Toph: 15 ½**

**Zuko and Katara: 16**

**Sokka: 17**

_**Chapter 14**_

Katara and Toph were riding on the bus without speaking to each other until Katara broke the silence.

"So… what's up with you and Aang?"

Toph immediately turned bright red. "What?! M-me and Aang? P-please!" Toph stammered then faked a laugh.

"Katara raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh, _sure_."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Look, me and Baldy are just friends."

"So you ya'll ain't going out?"

"Hells no!"

Katara sighed and continued gazing out the window when she heard the bus driver say 'Stonestown'. She got up with Toph and together they walked to her house.

They got to her doorstep and Toph opened the door. She had a big house but it wasn't a mansion. Her parents didn't want her to get lost in the house. They walked through her kitchen and there was her mom baking cookies. Mrs. Bei Fong saw them and smiled

"Good afternoon young ladies." Mrs. Bei Fong said as she walked over to give each of them a hug.

"Hey mom." Toph said annoyed in her mother's embrace.

"Mom I'm gonna sleep over Katara's house tonight, we have to… um… _discuss_ some things. Toph didn't wait for her mom to answer she ran up the stairs with Katara to her bedroom. Once Katara walked through the doorway she flung herself on Toph's queen sized bed.

"Damn, I wish I had your room!"

" I don't like this room. My mom made it to girlish. I can smell all the girly perfume and feel all the girly fake fur." Toph said from her closet flinging everything in her way so she can get to her backpack.

"Found it!" Toph said holding it in front of her face. She threw it at Katara and accidentally hit her face.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry. Can you pick my stuff please?"

"Yeah sure."

After a few minutes Katara handed the backpack to her.

"Thanks, now let's get goin'!"

_15 Minute Later_

They arrived at Katara's room.

" Let's put on our pajamas now!"

"Toph, it's 3 o' clock in the afternoon." Katara stated simply.

"Fine then let's go to the mall. My dad gave me Twenty bucks."

"Yeah let's go."

They walked over to where Sokka was sitting in the living room. He heard someone coming in saw that is was Katara. Immediately his gaze turned into a glare but went unnoticed by her.

"What?" Sokka asked still glaring.

"Me and Toph are going to the mall and I'll be back in a few hours. Bye Sokka." Katara told him quickly still waiting for her brother to say goodbye.

"I said _bye Sokka_."

Sokka was getting irritated.

"Bye, God, leave already!"

"Fine." Katara spat and walked away. _What the hell is wrong with him. _She thought as she got on the bus.


	15. A Good Friend

**Thank you for reviewing and yes Sokka was a little pissy the last chapter. XD XOXOXOXOXO Reviewers, Zuko will now make out with you. XD**

_Chapter 15_

Katara and Toph walked in to the small mall. It wasn't really for shopping, it was really for just hanging out with your friends but it still had good stores like Against All Odds or Pacsun. They didn't like Pacsun, they always went to Against All Odds and those stores were complete opposites.

Katara turned to Toph as they were passing a few clothing stores. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Toph wrinkled her nose. "I don't know… I'm kinda hungry for some pizza."

"God, you're acting like my brother. Do you know what's wrong with him? He's acting all weird."

"How is he acting weird?"

"Well he's glaring at me and he didn't say shit to me when I was leaving."

Big deal, you should be happy he isn't saying anything to you. I hate his annoying voice." Toph pouted at the last sentence. Toph smirked at an idea that had just come into her head.

"Hey Katara," Toph's face was caring at first but then tuned into a devious grin. " he's probably mad that Zuko was bangin' your panooch all night." Katara's mouth dropped and at soon as it did Toph started laughing clutching her stomach. I few teenagers turned to look at them. Katara blushed.

" Sorry…sorry I just had to say that." Toph said with a giggle and wiped a tear away.

"You better be sorry and it wasn't _all _night… it was just a couple of hours." Katara added softly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's go eat now." While walking over to the pizzeria Katara was thinking on what Toph had said. Sure it pissed her off but when Toph started to laugh she knew it was just a joke but still, Toph should be more sensitive toward people's feelings.

"So what toppings on the pizza chica?" Toph asked trying to pronounce 'chica' right. When Katara didn't answer she elbowed her on the arm but not to hard.

"Huh, oh… just cheese."

"A'ight."

She turned to the guy at the counter. "Uh… one cheese and the other pepperoni."

The guy nodded and served up the two slices. " The total is Four dollars and 5 cents." Toph told Katara to get the money in her purse.

They went to sit down a table near a cookie store.

"So what are ya gonna do with baby?" Toph asked ripping off the crust of the pizza.

Katara eyed the crust hungrily but realized that she had her own pizza to eat so she took a bite to soothe her growling stomach and answered Toph. " I said I wasn't going to get an abortion-"

"Katara just think about the abortion thing for awhile! Do you really want to walk around with a huge belly with everybody staring, pointing, and shaking their heads in disapproval?!"

Katara looked taken back at her friend's reaction. She felt dirty. She felt as if she walked through the doors of Sunset Boulevard High again and all those goody goody preppy kids would all be whispering about how stupid she was and how she couldn't be like the rest of them. She didn't feel them but hot tears of regret were flowing down her cheeks. Toph didn't here Katara answering and she felt bad about how she reacted to Katara. She was just confused. Toph sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just want to protect you from making the wrong choice and I just don't want you to end up like the other girls in our old school." Toph stated with more sympathy. Katara nodded and wiped her bloodshot eyes from crying.

"I forgive you." She said softly.

"Toph smiled. _You were always known for being forgiving._

"Do you want to go home?" She said as wrapped the rest of the pizza in her napkin and put in her purse.

Katara nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." They stood up and started to walk away from the table when Katara darted from Toph and went back to get her pizza. Katara took a huge bite of it. Katara saw Toph furrow her eyebrows.

"What I'm hungry."

_**End of Chapter 15**_

**Hm, poor Katara. Good thing she has a good friend like Toph.**


	16. LUULLLLZZZ!

So lyk yea updanitg last chapret

So lyk yea updanitg last chapret ! YAAY!

SOO Katara wuz lyk pregnant nd she filt lyk keeeeeeelinggg evury bo dy! YAH! SHE loved Zoko but she hetad the babies in her tummiezzzz!! So, she lyk, KEEL da baby in her tummy anad she felt happi! Yaya! The fin!

Author's Note: I DO IT FOR THE LULZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BABY! Not Continuing this story. :P Since I have incredibly HORRIBLE bad grammar. :P Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
